The generation of movements has always been of great importance, in particular engine-driven generation which means the generation by combustion engines. However, conventional internal combustion engines such as gasoline, diesel, Stelzer and Wankel engines require high temperature differences of a heat carrier in order to function effectively. With regard to the Carnot cycle, it can even be said that the larger the temperature difference, the more effectively an internal combustion engine works.
With regard to the growing scarcity of fossil energy carriers and the ever increasing energy demand, however, there is an ever increasing demand for motors which are usable and preferably efficiently usable already at lower temperature differences than those occurring in combustion processes.
DE 1 763 508 A1 describes a pyromagnetic motor which comprises a ferromagnetic material which is attracted by a magnet and heated by a candle, thereby causing a movement due to a change of magnetic permeability by radiant heat of a candle bulb. A decoration device is proposed as an application, in which the ferromagnetic material rotates around the candle bulb.
EP 2 14 3 151 B1 describes a device for converting thermal energy into electrical energy, comprising a magnetic circuit which comprises at least a portion made of a magnetic material, temperature-varying means for varying the temperature in the portion made of the magnetic material alternately above and below a phase transition temperature of the magnetic material to thereby vary the reluctance of the magnetic circuit, a coil which is arranged around the magnetic circuit in which electric energy is induced in response to a varying magnetic flux in the magnetic circuit, a capacitor which is connected in parallel with the coil to thereby form a resonant circuit, wherein the frequency of the temperature variation above and below the phase transition temperature and the resonance frequency of the resonant circuit optimize the resonant energy transfer to the resonance circuit. The generation of a movement is not disclosed.
JP 000001194875 A1 describes a motor in which a superconductive paramagnetic rotor is moved by a magnet due to the fact that in the region of the magnet the superconductive rotor is transferred from its paramagnetic state into its diamagnetic state by means of a heating device.